Night To Remember
by Luminous107
Summary: Kaito prepares himself for his first date, and everyone knows that first dates are always remembered...one way or another. Some will try to sabotage their night while others will unintentionally make things awkward for them. Sequel to 'Light Of Victory.' (Alt. Endings) Anxietyshipping & Diamondshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Guess whose back?! Yes, I have returned with the promised sequel. For those who are confused, this is the sequel for my Zexal fic called 'Light of Victory,' mainly due to the impact it made on the ending. If you don't already know then I suggest you check it out whenever possible. Now then, let's begin, just like in the last story, I own nothing but the plot so enjoy!**

**Night to Remember**

**Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions **

Kaito looked at himself in the mirror, never in his life did he have to prepare himself this much for such an event. There _were_ times when he had to dress up such as the party for the World Duel Carnival and his return from the hospital after the Number 107 incident a while back. This time was different, this time wasn't an event for an even bigger one, no party, no celebration, it didn't even revolve around him, at least not entirely. This was a _date_, his first one and he didn't know how feel about it.

…

The Photon duelist wasn't one to show much emotion but regardless he still had them. He deeply loved his brother Haruto, he forgave his father, Dr. Faker, he visited Yuma and Ryoga when they were in the hospital, albeit after their duel on the rooftop, and most importantly he just asked out the girl who was there for him when he was lost within the Number.

Droite and Rio were the women behind the plans to bring Kaito back and with everyone else, they were successful. Droite fell in love with Kaito since they were in their early teens and Rio came into the picture when Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's Barian power triggered her aura. He didn't know it but one began regaining those feelings for him while the other developed some of her own. Even though Kaito wanted to be with Droite, there was still that feeling he had for Rio, but he couldn't let one go for the other. In a way, it seemed like he needed them both. He wanted to give Droite the chance she had been waiting for but declined in order to allow Rio to have him but she too returned the favor and left Kaito with the decision to choose one, and neither were setting themselves up to be second best to the other, it wouldn't be fair.

The Photon duelist did what he had to do and chose the girl he knew was right. Kaito realized that he made the right decision when he called her that time to let her know that he was ready to be fully faithful to her and she hoped not to regret it. However, with the decision he made came some tension from a certain Water duelist, and despite his calm and quiet reaction, Ryoga loathed Kaito's decision and the reason was obvious…

…

Haruto walked in his older brother's room, he noticed that he was wearing a white dress shirt, white pants and an unbuttoned black over shirt. Typical Kaito, he just _had_ to wear a balance of black and white, as if his dueling clothes weren't enough. "I've never seen you wear anything other than your regular dark clothes," Haruto told the Photon duelist, Kaito acknowledged his brother's statement but thought nothing much of it, according to his brother he looked decent and if Haruto thought so then his date would agree. Kaito looked in the mirror and frowned as he began straightening himself.

"So, I'm getting a new sister now, right?"

Kaito's eyes widened at that remark, he turned around to face Haruto. The younger Tenjo looked up at him with his arms behind his back and with the most sincere look on his face. "What do you mean?" Kaito asked him.

"Aren't you two getting married?" Haruto's tone was clear and Kaito heard it perfectly, "_he's serious,_" he thought, "_where does he _get_ these thoughts?_"

"Haruto," he started, "no one gets married after a first date, they have to get to know each other first to establish a relationship."

"But you both have known each other for a while now," Haruto responded, "are all these dates really necessary?"

"Yes, yes they are, we may have known each other for a long time but we were never really close, at least not until…" Kaito reached for his deck box and pulled out Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. "That reminds me," the Photon duelist said as he unhinged his belt with his deck boxes attached, "here," he handed it over to Haruto, "I won't be needing these tonight." He placed his hand on his brother's head and began to walk out of the room, "hey Kaito?" Haruto called out to him, his brother looked back, "tell her I said hi." Kaito smiled, he nodded and left.

"_I knew they'd get together someday,_" Haruto thought.

…

Kaito walked around the tower to leave until he ran into his father, Dr. Faker, "are you all set?" he asked his son, he replied with a nod, "son, sit down for a minute," Faker instructed for Kaito to listen to what he had to say. "Look, you're an adult now," he started, "but despite that, you are still young, and so is she. I'm not telling you that you shouldn't enjoy yourselves, I'm telling you to be careful and to think about her as well. Keep in mind that she grew up most of her life without her parents, so don't do anything that might hurt her or yourself. You both don't need any more problems, especially amongst yourselves." He knew that from the beginning but still, Kaito was glad to hear him say it, he sort of needed to hear it. "I promise, Father," he told him, and with that he exited the tower with Faker smiling, knowing that his son would have a good night.

"_I knew those two would get together_," he thought.

…

In order to have a peaceful night, Kaito ordered Orbital to be put on mute for he was leaving his deck behind so no run-ins with duelists or any situations where he needed his deck. For the whole night, Orbital would be in his cycle mode, he would be used by Kaito as his means of transportation. The Photon duelist ordered and the robot obeyed, he turned back around to see the tower one more time until he got on and turned on the engine. Kaito revved up the Orbital cycle and drove off to meet up his date.

…

The streets weren't that full or busy, they had some people roaming the areas but aside from that, it was an okay night. A few minutes later, Kaito drove until he saw something in the distance, a person. He kept driving closer until he saw who it was, he narrowed his eyes as the person's figure grew by centimeters. Kaito wanted to tease him as if he were going to run him over but even he knew that he couldn't scare this particular person that way. He slowed down until he was close enough to meet his gaze as this person glared back at him while leaning against his own motorcycle.

"Make this quick, Ryoga," Kaito sternly told him, "I don't have time to hear you bitch about tonight."  
"Do you know who you're seein' tonight?" Ryoga scoffed, "I have a _right_ to bitch about it!"

"Look at you, you're behaving like a child, even Haruto's acting more mature than you."

"Haruto's not the one who knows more than he should!"

Kaito impatiently crossed his arms, "you know, I thought that, of all people, _you'd_ be happy with my decision."

Ryoga got up off his motorcycle and stepped closer to the Photon duelist, "I wasn't going to be happy with_ either_ decision, it didn't matter _who_ you chose, _I'd _still be the one who gets to hear _all_ about it either at the end of the day or first thing in the morning!"

Kaito had enough, "well that's _your_ problem," he mocked, the Photon duelist shifted his focus back on the Orbital-cycle until the Water duelist's hand grabbed him by the shoulder, "well here's _yours_," he growled, "every time I hear about how _everything _went, _I'm_ gonna' tell _you_ all about it, see how _you_ like it." Kaito revved up the engine, "oh shut up," and drove off. Ryoga saw him disappear in the distance as he face-palmed, "I should've known they'd get together," he said to himself.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: so, what you all think? Before we can go any further, who do YOU think everyone here is talking about? Well, this chapter is actually what happens but these next two chapters are alternate endings/dates so you can decide which one you prefer. However I'd still like to hear your thoughts, mainly because I want to see which girl will 'get the most votes,' Droite? Or Rio? You decide. I don't know when I'll be back to update but rest assured I'll be updating again. I'll promise not to drag this three-chapter story for too long so enjoy it while it's still in the making, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Wow. Just…wow. I haven't seen this many reviewers lose their shit since 'Light of Victory' Chapter 5 (Lol remember that?) Thanks everyone I REALLY appreciate it, this is going to be fun. I must admit, I wasn't trying to make the last chapter sound like Rio so much, I was aiming to make it sound as if everyone was talking about either one of the girls. The evidence I have is that if you remember in the anime, Haruto might have had a clue about Droite, he never met Rio. In 'Light of Victory' he had many encounters with Rio as well as Droite, albeit behind the shadows. Dr. Faker also might have had a clue in the anime about Droite since he never met Rio either but towards the end of the story, it can be implied that he knew **_**something **_**was up with both girls. And finally, Ryoga had no idea about **_**either **_**of them, but in the story, he could've been talking about either Droite or his sister Rio, hence the part where I said he wasn't happy with either decision. The reason he said that is in this chapter, :-) let's not waste anymore time, I now give you date number 1! Anxietyshipping in this chapter so to all you KaitoXDroite lovers out there, this is for you, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Gives You Butterflies**

Kaito kept driving until he arrived at the restaurant, once there he parked Orbital, there were no valets. He saw her. Droite stood merely inches away from him, holding a violet purse that resembled a butterfly. She turned around and glanced at Kaito, he in turn was taken back at what he was seeing. The Butterfly duelist wore a long purple dress that complemented her figure and matched the color of her heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail up with a few strands of her bangs still dangling in front of her face. Never in their whole lives has Kaito ever seen her like this, she was beautiful.

Droite tried to flash him a small smile but smiling was never one of her strongest suits so she glanced back at him while shyly tucking one of her bangs behind her ear. Kaito walked up to her, "Droite…"

"Kaito…"

Not wanting to have things get awkward, Kaito tried his hardest to 'loosen up' as Yuma once told him. "Shall we go inside?" he motioned for her to follow his lead, "I'd like that, Kaito," she answered and so they walked right in.

They walked up to the counter to state their names, the man behind it checked them off and lead them to their table, "a waiter will arrive with you shortly," he said, "take this time to think out your order." He handed them their menus and returned to the counter. "It was nice of your father to make the reservations for us," Droite told Kaito, "it was actually Yuma's idea to come here," he replied, "he said his parents fell in love here…the reservations were thought up by Father." Droite was amazed at his response, who knew Yuma would be the one to make their first date start off well?

Kaito and Droite looked at their menus and confirmed to each other what they planned to order. The Photon duelist still had his face staring at the menu while their waiter arrived, "so," said a very familiar voice, "what will you two be having today?" His tone seemed sarcastic yet angry. Kaito looked up and to his annoyance he saw Ryoga in a waiter's uniform.

"Ryoga…?" Droite asked, confused.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kaito smirked when he noticed something, "…without your little bowtie?" Droite couldn't help but cup her mouth with her hand at that remark. She looked away, hoping Ryoga wouldn't get embarrassed more than he should be. "Bowties are stupid," the Water duelist smugly stated, he noticed that he forgot to wear one, "I'm here to take your order so what'll it be?"

"Wait, you're serious?"

"As serious as I was to the guy whose uniform I stole."  
"Remember when I told you that _Haruto_ was acting more mature than you?" Kaito asked sarcastically.

"A basket of bread with a tub of butter and plenty of water," Ryoga said, writing down the order, ignoring Kaito's rhetorical question, "I'll return with your…_dinner_." The Water duelist left to the back. Kaito turned to Droite who had her face buried in her hand, "sorry you had to see that," he said.

"Um, what's _his_ problem?" she asked.

"He's upset because I chose _you_ over his sister, now he thinks that I broke Rio's heart."

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't want there to be any tension between your friends…maybe us getting together wasn't a good idea-"

"No Droite, don't let Ryoga get to you. I chose _you_ because it was _my_ decision, I can understand why he's mad at us, during the disasters that Number 107 caused put Rio through a lot, guess he thought it would make us even if I chose _her_."

Droite nodded, "I understand, you owed her that much" she narrowed her eyes and looked back at the direction the 'waiter' Ryoga walked to, "so what you're saying is that he needs a girlfriend."

"Maybe one of Kotori's friends might be available to him," Kaito answered to match their sarcasm, "I just know he's going to spit on our food or something."

"Oh who cares if he does? I'm not letting him ruin our first night together."

Kaito looked impressed at how Droite was taking the night head on, "besides," she continued, "even if he does then I'll push his face in someone's soup."

…

Ryoga looked back at Kaito and Droite and saw that they were busy with each other. He walked up to the counter where the man from earlier was taking names, "boss wants to see you for a bit," he lied, "I'll take it from here for a bit, go ahead." The man nodded and left, leaving Ryoga to make the next move. The Water duelist took out a pen and wrote in the book of reserved names. Once finished he found another waiter and convinced him to guard the counter while he fetched Kaito and Droite's 'dinner.' On the way back he took out his D-Gazer and dialed, "alright, your reservations are done, just come on over and I'll have the table set for you both." He hung up and continued his task, smirking a malicious grin in the process.

…

After a few minutes of waiting, Kaito and Droite were deep in conversation, "I'm relieved that Mr. Heartland didn't fully mess you up," she told him, "after your cancerous scare I started to worry more about you." The Butterfly duelist looked in his eyes, not letting anything distract their gaze, "then the problem with Number 107 came up…I thought I would lose you."

From across their table, Kaito took her hand, "we were trained by the best of the worst," he said, "despite it all, I wouldn't let Number 107 control me, Number 62 didn't either, now I'm the controller of _three_ Galaxy-Eyes monsters."

"If Mizael were here, he'd be proud of you," Droite nodded, "no one deserves that title more than you." Silence took over but it was okay, it was the good kind of silence, the kind that would interlude through a song which was the music that was playing in there.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Kaito finally spoke out, "you…look beautiful this evening, your dress…it goes with everything about you." He had a hard time coming out with those words but even though he was hesitant in saying so, there wasn't a shred of regret in his tone. Droite took it all in, she blushed a little but with her hair tucked behind her ears it made it impossible to hide it.

"Thank you, Kaito," she looked down a little but kept her eyes close to his level, "the dress was a…gift…from Gauche…" Upon realizing what she just said, Droite started feeling a little guilty, how Gauche must have been feeling when she told him about her and Kaito.

"…Oh," Kaito nodded, the awkwardness seemed to have returned "…how…is he?"

"He's doing okay," Droite replied, "he's still doing duel shows for kids in Spartan City, we have a special event coming up next week."

"Sounds interesting, maybe I could take Haruto there to visit."

"Maybe not right now, the less Gauche sees you, the better, for now anyway."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"But _I'm_ afraid of losing you both, you two are very important to me and I can't have you both at each other's throats."

_Now_ Kaito was feeling regret, with Gauche on their minds, he prayed for something to break the awkward silence.

"Dinner is, well, served," Ryoga came with his promised basket of bread, butter and a large pitcher of water. He'd never admit it but Kaito was relieved that he arrived when he did.

"Do you know what I'll do to you if I find out you tainted our food somehow?" Droite asked Ryoga, he glared at her until he felt Kaito tug at his arm and brought his ear down to hear him.

"I don't know what your plan is but you will _not_ fuck up this night for me."

"Relax oh humble Galaxy Master," Ryoga mocked, "I won't fuck it up for you." He turned around and motioned for the entrance as two familiar faces walked right in the restaurant, "_they _will," Ryoga concluded his sentence.

"Hey guys!" Yuma began running up to them with Kotori walking right behind him.

"You didn't," Kaito glared at the Water duelist but Ryoga flashed him an evil smirk, "now if you'll excuse me, my shift has ended, if you need me I'll be sittin' over there at the empty table, watching you guys enjoy yourselves." Ryoga left as the younger teens sat down beside Kaito and Droite, "wow Kaito," Yuma exclaimed, "I've never seen you wear anything other than that black jacket of yours." The Photon duelist looked at Yuma confused, he didn't have time to respond as the excited young duelist excused himself as he began helping himself to the bread basket. Kaito looked up to see Astral floating around the restaurant, fascinated by his surroundings.

"That's a pretty dress you have, Droite," Kotori complimented, "I really like the color."

Droite gave her a welcome half-smile, "thank you, Kotori," she responded, "it was a gift…from a close friend."

"Hey, how's Gauche?" Yuma spoke out after swallowing some bread, "is he coming back to visit anytime soon?"

"-So Yuma-" Kaito interrupted, "_why _exactly are you here?"

"We had reservations, Ryoga got 'em for us."

"_I should've kept his soul when I still had it_," the Photon duelist thought as he glared at Ryoga sitting at his small table drinking what he served for himself, "_look at him over there, sipping his drink as if he were high-class after doing something so low._" Despite that, he wasn't going to let his friends ruin what was supposed to be a special night for him. He was an adult, so Kaito would have to take the night on as if it were a duel and man up. Yuma and Kotori were there, although their presence was unnecessary, he still had Droite and that was enough to help them get through the night.

…

After ordering the _real _food from a different waiter, Kaito and Droite began to eat while Yuma and Kotori joined them while Astral watched everyone enjoy themselves. Without seeing any danger and that his surroundings didn't seem harmful, he returned back to the Emperor's Key. The floating being noticed that Kaito and Droite seemed a little uncomfortable so he made another observation, "these 'dates' as the humans call them," he observed, "seem to be more suited for t_wo_ rather than four."

Apparently Ryoga 'officially' appointed them at their table so the others would be full. The Water duelist saw this as a 'no escape' strategy but the night wasn't over yet. Surprisingly, Yuma was on his best behavior, so much so that even Kotori didn't even have to keep him contained, although there _was_ that little remark regarding the food. This didn't last very long.

"Hey Kotori," Yuma told her while rubbing his full stomach, "next time you cook for me, make sure your 'sugar' comes with a side of this."

Kotori blushed, "Yuma!" she cried in shock, "that's between _us_!"

Droite raised an eyebrow, "you two are serious? I didn't know that."

"There's a lot of things about these two that _shouldn't_ be known," Kaito bluntly stated. He looked up to see Ryoga enjoying himself at the younger teens display, much to Kaito's dismay.

For the majority of the double date, since that 'sugar' remark, Yuma and Kotori were busy making petty arguments while Kaito and Droite sat there watching these two go back and forth.

"I don't know about you," the Butterfly duelist told her date, "but _I'm_ enjoying myself, are _you_ okay?"

"We have dinner _and_ a show," Kaito nodded, "what more could we ask for?" From where he was sitting, he didn't have to look at Ryoga again to know that he was having a field day watching all four of them at their one table. He can hear the light chuckles from afar and that's when Kaito decided to have some fun.

" Excuse me, Kotori?" Kaito asked interrupted their bickering, "is it okay with you if I borrow your D-Gazer? I need to make a call." She consented and handed it over to him and half-heartedly resumed to Yuma. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Droite, "try to…survive."

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Wait and see," the Photon duelist went to the back and scrolled down until he found the number to dial.

…

Kaito returned to the table and things seemed to have cooled down between Yuma and Kotori. The way they seemed to act with each other was a mystery to Kaito and he had no desire in finding out. He was however curious as to what happened while he was gone, "what calmed them down?" he asked Droite, "Yuma gave up," Droite replied while sipping on her drink, "I then told him that boys _never _win arguments with girls." She then gave him an attempted playful glare but he took it for her effort.

"So where did you go?" Kotori asked as Kaito returned her D-Gazer, "in the back," he replied, "I made a call."

"To who?"

"Wait and see."

A few minutes later, Kaito looked at Ryoga who was still sitting at his little table, Droite looked back and glared at him too.

"Ugh, how long is he going to sit there?" she asked, "he's become the firstbrother to _ever_ want his friend to date his sister _so badly_!"

"Remember what we agreed on, Droite?" Kaito reminded her, "don't let him ruin our night, we've made it this far and we're _not_ giving in to his little game."

Droite was relieved, she hoped that whatever he was thinking of would somehow work. Kaito got up and decided it was time to go, "it's time to call it a night," he announced as he reached to pay but Yuma halted him, "no, Kaito," he put his hand up, "_I'll_ pay for us, my parents fell in love here years ago, I think it's only fair that I pay tribute to them by making it happen with _you two_."

Everyone was shocked, did he really just say that?

"Thank you, Yuma," Droite thanked him, _maybe tonight was a good night, _Kaito thought to himself.

Yuma put the money on their table along with a tip, surprisingly he had enough. "Droite, I can drop you off at the hotel you're staying at," Kaito then turned to Yuma and Kotori, "you two can catch a ride with-"

"_RYOGA KAMISHIRO!_"

The aforementioned Water duelist spit out his drink while breaking the glass it was contained in. "-Her," Kaito smirked as he pointed at an enraged Rio walking into the restaurant. Her brother couldn't do anything, he just sat there waiting for whatever misfortune the Ice Queen would bestow upon him. Instead, he noticed that Rio walked over to the other table.

"Hey guys," her tone changed to her cheery sound, "I hope my brother didn't cause much trouble."

"No, he didn't," Kaito replied, "but we _did_ see him _drinking_ throughout the night and Yuma and Kotori need a ride home so-"

"Hold up!" Ryoga walked up to them, "I am _not_ drunk, I've been drinking non-alcoholic drinks so don't get on my case!"

"Oh so you're sober then?" Rio demanded, "that's _great_! Cuz' now I can ride with Kotori and _you_ can drive Yuma home."

"Why do _I_ have to do it?!"

"You made their reservations didn't you?!"

Argument over, "see?" Droite pointed at them, "men never win."

Rio noticed Droite's presence, "oh, sorry, hi Droite," she smiled, "it's great seeing you again."

"Same to you, Rio, your brother didn't seem like himself much tonight."

"Don't worry about him, he can be a big dummy sometimes."

Ryoga put his hand over his face, "ugh, why me?"

"And he's going to hear _all_ about how this was a bad idea tomorrow morning," Rio winked at them, "but not before I lecture him about interfering in relationships…_tonight_." Ryoga let out an annoyed moan as he knew his sister was going to speak while he'd sleep tonight, he might not get any sleep at all.

The Ice Queen turned her attentions to Kaito, "and it's nice seeing you happy, I'm really happy for you guys."

…

After everything was sorted out, all six of them walked out of the restaurant. They said their goodbyes and heartily departed. Kaito drove Droite to the Heartland Hotel, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly the whole way. It took them a little while but they managed to get there before it got late.

"Thank you, Kaito," Droite told him, looking at him, "this night wasn't so bad after all, in fact, I found it actually surprising."

The Photon duelist nodded, "come on, I'm walking you to your room." Once inside the building, Droite unstrapped and removed her heels while walking with her date. They continued walking until they reached her room, on the way there, Kaito examined the hotel, it looked rather luxurious. Droite took a glance at him, she fought with the urge but took the chance and wrapped his right arm around her. Kaito was pretty confused but embraced it regardless, he was still new to these 'relationships,' it was going to take some time to get used to and the Butterfly duelist had all the patience in the world.

They reached the door as Droite turned around to face Kaito, "I had fun tonight," she softly said, "even though your friends were there with us, it made the night more memorable."

"I'm sorry about Ryoga," he said abruptly, "I'll be sure Rio's making him pay for what he tried to do tonight."

"Never mind that, the highlight was what Yuma said, about his parents, don't you agree?"

"You're right, he saved the night, what more can you expect from him?"

They stood there in silence for a few seconds until Kaito spoke again, "well…goodnight Droite."

"Goodnight Kaito," even though the two weren't used to human contact, she took the chance again and opened her arms while he reeled her close to him. Their foreheads tapped and it opened them to a kiss goodnight.

Once their lips separated they said goodnight once more and Kaito turned around to leave. Droite unlocked the door and opened it as she saw him take a few steps.

"Um…Kaito?" Droite called out to him, he turned around, "yes Droite?"

"Would you…like to come in?" she motioned for him to enter the room, her door slowly creaked open. Kaito started to take a few steps towards her, once close enough, he allowed the Butterfly duelist to softly take his hands as she led him inside. Kaito closed the door upon entering, not looking back.

This was indeed their night to remember.

**The (First)End**

**A/N: Finally updated this!** **I feel so accomplished that I need to rest! Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed this fic, especially for all us Anxietyshippers. Don't forget to review, this story will be taking its time for process. Diamondshippers arise! In two weeks we will see how this date went with Rio. Hold your patience, I need the extra time to come up with a date setting for these two and how things will play out so I hope it will be worth the wait, just like this one ;-) also, just so everyone knows, their date won't be the same as this one, they'll be going and doing something entirely differently. Thanks again for reading and I'll return in TWO weeks, until next time! **


End file.
